


Different Worlds

by HarmonyinDark245



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyinDark245/pseuds/HarmonyinDark245
Summary: Prompt: I'm madly in love with you for God's sake!
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this one.

Elain Archeron had had enough. She stormed across campus towards his dorms wearing only a hoodie and yoga pants in the cold. _His hoodie._

He had not attended class since Monday and hadn’t talked to her since the party on Friday. 

It had almost been an entire week now, winter vacations starting the next day. And it didn’t take a genius to figure that he was ignoring her. 

She had no idea what she’d done wrong and no one was telling her either. Rhys and Cassian seemed to vanish whenever she came near them, Feyre said that she didn’t know and Nesta had just told her to grow some balls and directly face him. 

And that was exactly what she was going to do.

She stood in front of his door, other boys on the floor giving her looks, ranging from confusion to lust. 

She banged her fist on the door continuously till it opened. Before her stood her best friend, Azriel Knight. 

“Elain? What the hell are you doing here? Get inside.” He pulled her inside and closed the door. She turned and looked at him. 

He stood in grey sweatpants and was shirtless. His dark hair was wet, probably because he just got out of the shower. His hazel eyes looked at her with uncertainty. 

She tapped her foot on the wooden floor and crossed her arms. “What’s wrong with you?” 

He blinked. “What?”

Elain’s temper rose. “Don’t ‘ _what_ ’ me. You know exactly what I mean. You’ve been avoiding me ever since Friday and I want to know why.” She poked him in the chest with her finger. 

He looked down at the floor as he muttered, “I kissed you.” 

Elain slung her hands in exasperation. “So what? I kissed you back. Big deal.” 

Azriel looked up at her, his jaw set in irritation. “So what? Elain, it’s a big deal for me, okay?”

Elain scrunched her face up due to annoyance. “And why is that, Mr. Knight?” Her voice rose.

“Because **I’m madly in love with you, for God’s sake!** ” He shouted. 

She froze and her heart dropped dead. “You- you love me?” 

He hung his head down as he replied, “Ever since I sat beside you in class and saw you fighting with the professor over the correct usage of a plant.” 

Despite herself, Elain giggled, remembering her first botany lecture in college when she first met Azriel. She saw him smile softly as well. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” She asked him in a soft voice. 

“Because we can never be together.” He whispered. Elain’s eyes snapped up to his. 

“No, Az. I love you too. I love you so very much.” 

“You shouldn’t El. We don’t belong together. We’re from completely different worlds.” She shook her head in disagreement as he cupped her face with his hands. “You’re a bright ray of sunshine whereas I- I am a shadow of darkness.” 

Elain looked into his eyes and crashed her lips to his. To her surprise, he didn’t push her away. 

Instead he pulled her closer, gripping her waist. She knotted her hands in his soft hair as he broke them apart, resting his forehead on hers, both of them breathing heavily. 

Elain hadn’t realised that she was crying until Az wiped them from her cheeks. “Please don’t, Az. Please don’t let go.” She pleaded. 

“We can’t be together. I’m so, so sorry.” 

She backed up from him, her eyes blurry with new tears. “Cassian will drop you home.” He turned and moved towards the hallway. Without looking back at her, he said, “I truly am sorry.” And he walked off leaving her alone in the room. 

That night she went home and cried the entire night, her heart breaking bit by bit from the realisation that she just lost the man she had not known she had loved. 

The same night, Azriel spent the entire time staring up at his ceiling, cursing himself for being worthless and not good enough for the woman he loved.


End file.
